


Walk Away

by STsuki



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Son solo dos idiotas que se aman.





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Título tomado de la canción de The Script con el mismo nombre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Tan torpe, Kevin por el amor de-

—shhh Doble tonto… s-solo necesi- ¡Woah!

—¡Por Dios Kevin! Debes saber que tu comportamiento es completamente inadecuado e insalubre, ¡Estas arrugando la colcha de mi cama!

—Uh… Ven acá cariño… —balbuceo el pelirrojo con la voz pastosa tirándose contra las almohadas de Edd y llevándoselo con él.

—¿Cariño? —cuestiono Doble D paralizado en su propia cama mientras sentía que el rubor empezaba a subir lentamente por su rostro—. Creí que ya no nos llamaríamos así…

—¡Eres lindo cuando estas rojito!

Doble D parpadeo y miro la sonrisa boba y ebria en el rostro de Kevin mientras en medio de un sentimiento audaz se aseguro de hablar con firmeza.

—También creo que tu estado etílico y falto de equilibrio es muy adorable Kevin.

—Oh, estas sobrepasando los limites Doble D…

—Lo sé… —murmuro acariciando el rostro de Kevin, estaban jugando con fuego y desde el principio empezaron a quemarse.

—Estoy ebrio…

—Si…

—Debo marcharme…

Doble D sonrió mostrando el lindo hueco entre sus dientes y Kevin perdió la fortaleza, sus labios colisionaron y la bruma caliente y asfixiante de ese beso nublo su consciencia.

***

Aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos,  piel rojiza y un poco amoratada fue lo primero que vio, la dulce fragancia de Edd lo golpeo casi hasta el éxtasis y todo el lio de piel en el que se habían convertido le provoco una descarga placentera que viajo por todo su cuerpo con violencia.

—Saludos Kevin, ¿Has tenido una buena noche de sueño?

El tonto acarició inseguro las hebras de cabello rojizo que caían sobre el cuello de Kevin haciéndolo estremecer.

No hubo una respuesta, sus brazos se enredaron en la estrechez de la cintura y sus piernas tomaron su lugar bajo  las de doble D a quien precariamente cubría una sabana solo de las caderas, el rostro de Kevin volvió al cuello de Edd y este último se relajo abrazándolo de vuelta, sintiendo cosquillas al sentir la piel tibia del otro muchacho rozarlo, su cama era un lío de extremidades  y desnudez sin pudor, que se sentía correcto.

—¿Qué quieres para el almuerzo Kevin?

—A ti…

—Oh, eso es nutricionalmente imposible, no hay manera en la que permita que me de-

—Cállate bobo y vuelve a dormir, o me levantare a tomar fotos tuyas con solo una sabana cubriendo tu trasero.

—¡Kevin! —chilló Edd al sentir un pellizco bajo la sabana.

_No soy sincero, si fuera amable ya te hubiera dejado marchar, ya que no soy la clase de hombre que puede hacerte feliz, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ir, no te entregare nunca a nadie más, porque en ningún otro sitio luces tan feliz como en mis brazos…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! gracias por leer! Durante el boom de esta pareja escribí esto y nunca lo amplié, pero no es malo en realidad así que me puse a editarlo y aquí lo tienen! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
